Walking in on secrets
by Lakoda MiaStella
Summary: 14 year old bella has lost and gained. Being the new kid is never easy but when you add abuse in to the mix, and just being an all around clutz, bella holds a secret that she never wants to get out.
1. Chapter 1: how it started

I had a secret that I thought would never come out. That was until my best friend, who just happens to be the love of my life walks in on it in action. It started when my mom died when I was 10. At first it was just unnoticed creases or the inappropriate staring. But when I turned 13 it became more. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story.

Like any abused child I sought out a safe haven. And at the time that came in the form of my best at the time, 14 year old Jasper Whitlock. I meet Jasper in 7th grade at Forks Middle School. I was shy but he was cute and out-going. His blond locks always falling in his face, ice blue eyes framed with thick blond lashes. He was perfect in each and every way.

The first time we meet he bumped into me at lunch…. which in turn caused me to slip and clatter to the floor, both his and my lunch falling all over me. My face burned bright red as half the school stared at the mess we had made…well me really. He didn't have a spec of food on him. We stared at each other. Jasper upset over his lunch being spilt all over the floor and me, well because I had just embarrassed myself in front of my crush and many other people.

He bit the inside of his cheek trying to hold in the laughter that the other students and even some of the staff didn't even bother too. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." He said not even bothering to help me up or even try not to laugh anymore. I ungracefully stood up, tears welling in my eyes. "If you don't mean it don't say it." I hissed looking at the ground and walking away laughter dying down behind me as I walked to my locker to change my shirt.

As If my day couldn't get any worse that was the day Phil started touching my. Like really touch me. I got home my eyes puffy from crying in the bathroom the rest of the day at school. He saw my face and pulled me to him, crushing me into his chest. I could smell the alcohol on him, it was nauseating. "Belle what's the matter?" his words came out in a slurred whisper, while his fingers dipping a little too low as he rubbed my back. I sniffled, "A boy-," he cut me off.

"A boy! Oh no you don't need any boys you have me." He stated roughly. "What, but I-." He covered my mouth and nose with his massive hand, sufficiently cutting off my air supply. I gripped at his hand as he turned me so my back was to his chest. I cried out, feeling something pressing into my back. "Shhhhh," he soothed. "Relax. You'll like it my bell," His voice raspy and filled with lust. It was them that I realized what he was trying to do to me. I started to fight, throwing my elbow back and catching his ribcage. Phil's grip loosened as air left his lungs in a _puff_ and I turned pulling my fist back and letting it snap forward breaking his nose and finally sending a swift kick toward his….well you know.

Seeing him fall to the ground in pain I grabbed my back pack and coat, not even tacking the time to catch my breath. I ran out of the house slamming the door and sprinting down the street. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running heading into the woods and running until I reached a pretty creek. And that's when I tripped, hit my head on a big rock and fainted in the slightly damp grass.

When I woke up I felt warm. I could see a bright light through my eyelids and I had a killer head ach. I tried to shield my eyes from the harsh light and my head started to spin even though my eyes still weren't open. I let out a hiss of pain. "I see you've finally decided to join us." A voice stated. It had a kind fatherly tone to it, but it still scared the crap out of me. My eye flew open looking for the voice that had startled me so.

When my eyes adjusted I could see a tall man standing about five to six feet away from me. He had blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat and navy scrubs. "Your name is Isabella right?" he said gently trying not to scare me. I nodded my head yes my eyes falling to the ground when I finished examining his features. He chuckled giving me an easy smile. "So do you want to tell me why I found you in my back yard bleeding, or should I just guess?" I frowned, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "I ummm- I-I fe-feel and hit my head on a rock...bu-but I was by the creek In the wo-woods." He nodded in understanding. "So your lost?", he concluded.

Before I could correct him there was an interruption. "Dad, Edward ate all the pop-", he stopped realizing his father wasn't alone in the room. Jaspers ice blue eyes freezing on my face. "Bella?".


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?", Jaspers gaze flung from my to his father trying to assess the situation at hand. "ummm, I have to go now my step dad will be upset with me if I'm not home by 5:30. Uh thanks Dr. Cullen, see tomorrow Jasper." I mumbled to them both keeping my head down.

My really bad day was about to get a lot worse. "Wait Isabella; let me drive you home you shouldn't be walking around alone." Dr. Cullen said smiling softly at me.

"N-No that's alright, my step dad will be angry enough with me no need to push him. I'll be fine promise." I said and hopped of the examining table I was currently sitting on and walked out of the office door. I got about ten feet before I realized that I had not a clue as to how to exit the house.

I turned to find them both smirking at me with questioning gazes. "Down the hall to the right, down the stairs take a left, big glass door can't miss it." Jasper snickered.

I nodded following his directions and left as fast as I could, not even bothering to take in the beauty of their charmingly large home. It was still quite light out and I prayed to god that Phil had left for work.

But what if he hadn't? Where would I go, I couldn't possibly stay where I knew I could be hurt…could I? I stopped tears starting to pour down my face as reality bore down on me. I didn't have a choice. I had to go back, it was home and I couldn't leave the only piece of my mother I had left. It was her home, and part of her heart was still there even if her body wasn't.

Cutting through the thick woods I made my way home imagining all the bad things that could happen when I got there. I whipped my face and listened. As I opened the door the house was quiet. I took it as a good sign letting out the deep breath I was holding in. Silently I crept up the stairs and in to my bed room locking my door behind me. Breathing in shakily I rested my forehead on the cool wood of my door.

"What took you so long to come home to me my little bell?", I heard coming from behind me causing me to jump in fright. I whimpered, closing my eyes and biting my quivering bottom lip. I could hear him standing up from my bed and making his way to me.

_Run!_ My whole body told me, but my mind told me it was too late, that he would take what he wanted regardless of if I tried to run or not. "Are you ganna answer me?", his voice raised eliciting another frightened whimper from me. I could feel his hot rancid breath in the back of my neck, the heat of his revolting body as he pressed into my back.

Sobs racked my body as his filthy hands ran up my sides and groped my non-existent chest as he pushed his hips in to my back. "Please stop, I'm sorry I ran away, I won't do it again I promise!" I begged. I'd do anything to make this stop before it got too far. Before he took what was mine to give away.

"Hush Bella, you'll like it, I'll be easy. Someone has to do this now that your mothers gone." He slurred in my ear causing me to jerk my head away. _Fight!_ My mind thought once again. And I did.

I fought him as hard as I could but it only made it worse, only made it more painful as he tore at my clothes and forced himself inside me. Every time I screamed he would cover my mouth with his dirty hand cutting off my air supply.

So I stopped fighting him. I let him have me and prayed to any god that could hear me to make it end soon, to make the pain go away.

That night after Phil had his fun with me he left me on my bed room floor, where I stayed until the early morning. I knew I had to go to school. That was something no one could ever take away, my education.

As I peeled my broken body off of the bloodied hard wood floor I somehow made my way to the privet bathroom in the far left corner of my room. Looking at myself in the mirror had to be the worst thing I could have done at that moment. I looked horrid. My long mahogany hair was stringy and stuck with tears and sweat to my grotesquely pale face. As I took a closer look I could see that my cheek was puffy and red and there was a bruise forming on my collar bone.

My chest was also littered with bruises in the shape of his massive hands and there was also a steady path wrapped around my wrist. My hips where puffyand hurt like hell. My whole body was sore and even bleeding in some places. I knew I couldn't go to school like this. I couldn't let anyone find out about this, they couldn't know how dirty I was. Tearing my eyes from the broken girl in the mirror I started a hot shower. Letting the scorching spray run down my body and scrubbing my skin until I felt somewhat clean again.

I went back in my room making sure you lock the door and all my windows before changing into fresh clothing and putting my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. I had just sat down on my comfy bed trying to fight off the queasiness in my tummy, I heard a car pulling up the drive way. Peeking through my curtain I could see a sleek black car parked closely to the house. I automatically knew who was in that car before he got out and fear once again flooded my body.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dr. Carlisle Cullen stepped out of his car I saw Phil walking out to meet him, his expression confused and somewhat angry. Dr. Cullen smiled despite his less than warm greeting. A shiver ran down my spine as my eyes connected with Phil's. Carlisle looked up his smile completely leaving his beautiful face. I hastily closed my curtains, not wanting to see what was happening outside anymore.

I turned to my vanity looking at the damage cause to my face, it wasn't that bad. Nothing a little foundation can't fix hopefully. I winced as I pressed the tips of my fingers to the slightly puffy skin on my cheek. I could go to school, I could pull this off, and I'd be fine.

Looking down at myself I realized that a long sleeved tee and yoga pants wouldn't be found satisfactory at Forks Jr. High. Making sure my bedroom door was locked again I stripped changing into a pair of black leggings, a dark purple fitted long sleeve tee-shirt, a dark wash jean mini-skirt, purple studded ballet flats, and a faux leather jacket. Then I began to apply foundation, careful not to press too hard on my aching cheek, and a bit of eye liner.

I'd never worn the clothing my mother bought me but it made me feel slightly better about myself. Made me feel less dirty….almost like a human-being. It was one of the little things that I could control in my life. Giving my appearance a small nod, I glanced out the window. Phil and Carlisle were still talking, looking a little more civilized than before. I hurried down the stairs and grabbed my backpack, quickly making my way out the door locking it behind me and sprinted towards the woods.

After I got about a mile from the house I felt safe enough to walk. It wasn't long before I reached school; I walked in just as the warning bell shrieked over the schools ancient intercom system. The hall way flooded with people trying to get to class on time, every time someone bumped into my sore body I winced. Biting my lip I pressed on making my way to my first class. Sitting in my normal seat in the back of the room, quietly praying that no one would notice me like always, but is my life ever that simple nope. Cause right when I thought it Jessica Stanly walks past my seat. I swear the girl thought she was perfection, which everyone thought she was. She made it her personal goal to make my life a living hell ever since first grade when I spilled my apple juice on her tinker bell blanket.

"Ugly duckling," she sneered. "I see you actually tried to get dressed this morning, too bad you failed." Her friends snickered behind her. "Yeah," one of them said. "Where do you shop? In the kiddie section in JCPenny?" another round of laughter started. I rolled my eyes ignoring their nastily obnoxious voice.

I wouldn't let her get to me, my life sucked enough I didn't need a wanna be Barbie slut bring me down. I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear the rest of what she was saying until Jasper walked up to her. "Hey Jess?" he asked. I took a deep breath knowing that he would join her in her taunting. "Ya Jazzy!" she said around a big wad of pink gum, and trying to give a flirty smile. His eyes went from a beautiful bright blue to a stormy gray in seconds.

I sure she didn't notice the look of distained on his face, only loving the fact that Jasper Whitlock Cullen was talking to her and not me. "Lay off Bella," he growled out, and she gasped turning to glare at me. "And DO NOT call me 'jazzy'." He finished sending a wink my way and sat in the seat right next to mine. Jessica huffed flipping her hair went to sit with her gaggle of snobs, heels clicking as she went.

Class finally started and I peeked over at Jasper, seeing him looking over at me a small smile on his gorgeous face. Smiling softly back at him I turned back to the front of the room. Not an hour into class a note landed on my desk. I looked to my left. And he nodded inconspicuously still facing forward.

Gnawing on my lip; trying to hide the growing smile on my face as I opened his note. I gently unfolded the scrap paper revealing his boyish script. _I'm sorry about the queen bee and her friends. Are you alright? _Not raising my head I slit my eyes over at Jessica, she was glaring at me from her seat in in the front corner of the room. Taking my pen in my hand I wrote back, _I'm okay and you have nothing to be sorry about. She's always been like that to me. _

I waited until our teacher Mrs. Dawn turned her back to toss the note back to Jasper. I was still skeptical about speaking with him. He was popular what did he gain from speaking to me, the most unpopular girl in this town, other than a good laugh when I got too close and he tried to hurt me. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't do that to me, that he wouldn't be like his friends.

But every time I looked at his handsome face I remembered the way all my pain started. I knew it wasn't his fault that this is happening to me, but I couldn't help but thing if the lunch incident hadn't have happened I wouldn't be in the pain I'm in now. The note landed back on my desk breaking my from my thoughts, I observed the smoothly folded note book paper for a second, trying to decide if I wanted to open it or just erase this moment from my mind erase this boy. But then the bell echoed throughout the school and it was time fo


	4. Chapter 4

Walking in to the library was like breathing fresh air. It was like I was home again. I enjoyed our study periods, it was one of the only times I could sneak into the library. I loved the stale smell of the old dusty books, I loved the warmth in the atmosphere, and I loved that I could curl up on a beanbag chair and not have a care in the world. It was my space and _no one _Interrupt the peace I felt here. It was like I didn't have to think, didn't have to be afraid.

As I took my backpack off I planted my back side on a fluffy bean bag chair, all ready to grab one of the many books I stored in my bag until a shadow loomed above me. I froze looking up only to find one Jasper Whitlock Cullen standing above me. I sighed. "Look," I said. "I don't know what you want from me but I think it would be best if you just left me alone." I stated my voice just above a whisper combined with just the slightest hint of force.

He smirked down at my, "What makes you think I want something from _you_?", he questioned sarcastically glanced at the vacated bean bag chair beside me. He plopped down on it causing it to scoot a tad too close to mine and jostle me, which in turn caused me to wince. I huffed and tried to gracefully unseat myself. I just wanted to be left alone. "Hey, wait don-"he grabbed my wrist making me flinch back and yelp. His eyes got big and mine started to tear up.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed as his mouth gapped open. I've never talked to anyone in any type of hostile manner much less _hissed_. He was shocked. I gathered my things and started to walk away. "Bella wait! I'm sorry I grabbed you, but really it's not like I hurt you jeez!" he called loudly after me and gaining the attention of our old batty librarian, who sneered and 'Shhhhhhhh'ed' at him. He had finally caught up with me his breathing a little bit heavy.

"Bella come on. I just want to talk." He growled and I felt his arm snake around my waist and yank me back. "Agh! Let go! What the hell is wrong with you can't you just leave me alone. We can't be friends so just cut it out I don't want you to get hurt!" I burst out in one breath. His arm slowly sank back to his side. "Look don-don't cry I'm sorry I touched you, 'kay." He whispered backing away from me. I rubbed at my face under my eyes and felt the tears.

Glancing at his dazzling face I noticed his face twist up in ire. "What happened to your face?" his voice was sad a contradictory of his facial expression. "Nothing I-I have to go." I gasped out, turning to run to the nearest exit and sprinting as fast as I could into the woods and home.

It didn't take me long to reach home. Making my way out of the woods behind my house I checked to drive way for Phil's old beat up Chevy. I remember when he got the thing; it was old, rusted, and smelled of sour milk. I don't understand why he keeps it with all the money he has it's not as if he couldn't afford a new ride.

Confirming that the house was empty of abusive step fathers I made my way to the backdoor and stuck my key into the lock and twisted. Entering I made my way up the stairs and in to my room immediately plopping myself on my bed and heaving a big sigh. Well that was just great. Hopefully Jasper would forget the ugly bruise on my face keep it 'hush hush'. The last thing I needed was anyone questioning me on where it came from.

Would it always be this hard to keep what he did to me a secret? Would I be able to handle this on my own? Should I tell someone?..._No _I thought to myself I would never tell. People would hate me; they'd think I was a whore. I'd be even more of an outcast, and I'd have to leave home. I couldn't do that. I'd just bare through it until I was old enough to leave and live on my own.

I'd make it through this, for mom, for me…..for Jasper. I still didn't know how I felt about him yet. Yes I still had a major crush on him, but what girl wouldn't. I mean he was Jasper, but he did try to talk to me. Maybe…I should just be friends with him. It couldn't hurt anything. Everyone needed a friend sometimes. Right?

It was dark when I woke up. I could hear the T.V. on downstairs, so I knew Phil was home. Scared he'd creep into my room during the night I quietly snuck to my door and turned the lock hearing a satisfying '_click'_ that immediately made me feel a little bit safer.

After gathering some night clothes I walked to my bathroom to shower and brush my teeth and hair to prepare to turn in for the night. The bruising in my cheek went down a little in the past few hours; it didn't look that bad now. As long as I didn't have any more crying fits no one would be the wiser that is except for Jasper. I feel like something good will come out of this. Being friends with him I mean. It could help me not focus on how badly my life sucks.

Slipping under me cozy covers I tried to turn my brain off get some sleep. It didn't work, finally after about twenty minutes I drifted off to sleep praying that tomorrow would be just like today was; empty of Phil's presence


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning passed quickly, and I was fortunately no confronted by Jasper, although he did continue to give me concerned looks when he passed me in the halls. I at lunch like normal by myself in the far left corner of the room. But the bell rang too soon, for it was time for the last class of the day, a class I had with jasper. Honors Earth Sci. I had always liked this class my teacher was sweet and she reminded me of my mother; whimsical, fun, caring, and absolutely gorgeous. Mrs. Blith was sitting at her desk when I walked in first as always. I started to make my way to my usual seat in the back when her voice stopped me. "Bella sweetheart I've changed everyone's seats find your name on the post-it and have a seat please." She smiled knowingly and went back to whatever she had been working on.

As I walked down the middle aisle that separated the lab tables I spotted me name on the third row back's table top written messily on an ocean blue post-it. Glancing to the right to see who my new lab partner would be and I think my heart stopped. "Bella honey are you alright, is something wrong?" she rushed to my side pulling me to face her.

I blush bright red as I sputtered out my answer. "I um can I please not sit here. Or maybe just a new lab partner?" I asked. Mrs. Blith smirked; I didn't understand her reaction to my question or my embarrassment. "Honey, do you honestly think I don't see the way you look at him? I mean he's totally cute and you being the beautiful creature you are, well, how could he resist?" she giggled smiling brightly at me as I blushed again.

"Hope you don't mind me playing 'match maker' 'cause you have an at home only project due in four weeks on the scientific element your choosing." My mouth fell agape at her admission and started to tell her that she was wrong that I didn't like him that way but the warning bell sounded and non-other than mister perfect himself walked in. "Good luck doll."

My now insane science teacher whispered as she hurried away heels clacking. She told everyone entering to find their new seats then turned to wink not so discreetly at me. Jasper smiled widely when he discovered that I was his new lab partner and all through class he would either pass me notes or try to talk to me all of which I ignored to the best of my ability.

Five minutes into class Mrs. Blith explained our project and the 'at home only' rule much to my despair. "Starting today" ,she said looking pointedly at our table. "I want you to start on your project, this will also give you all a chance to get to know your new partners better, and since you are all paired boy/girl you will start at the girls house and alternate of every other day." The bell rang just in time. "Have a nice evening class and please for all that is good in the world do your homework tonight." She stressed. I sat in my seat as all the other teens zealously racing to the door to start their social lives. Gathering my belongings slowly I noticed that Jasper hadn't moved yet either.

I looked up at him. He looked confused and I felt my stupid face flush at the utter intensity of his gaze. "Um I don't think we should do the project at my house. My stepfather doesn't really like visitors." I stated clearing my throat after my statement, just to fill the silence. He broke into a smirk then all traces of his mental struggle gone.

"Sorry darlin' rules are rules and ladies are first so should we start walking to your house now am I staying for dinner too?" I rolled my eyes and got up giving a half grin to my favorite teacher as I made my way out the door. The whole fifteen minute walk to my house Jasper chatted away not really needing much of my input, not that I minded much, I loved his voice. A small smile sprouted to my lips from the calm he oozed.

Taking a deep breath I let us in the back door and snuck up the back stair case. The house was quiet so I knew Phil wasn't home. Glancing at my clock radio I saw that I had a good two hours before I had to get Jasper out of here. He sat on my bed taking the time to look around my room as I closed my door locking it for good measure.

"You know a person's room tells a lot about them." He stated. I glanced at my feet hands tangled together. Slowly making my way over to him I plopped down so there was about three feet of space between us.

"Really?" I asked awkwardly, "Yep. Bella why don't you talk to people? I mean you talk when you have to but other than that you just kind of ya know..hide" he asked abruptly. I didn't really know how to answer that without telling my secret. "Jasper look, people just don't like me you saw the way Jessica and her clan of mean girls were with me this morning. I just don't feel the need to put myself out there if people are only going to hurt me. That's why we can't do the 'friend' thing, I'm sorry but after this project is done with I don't think is smart for you to be around me. I'm not….safe… for you." I went to get up but Jasper grabbed my upper arm, wrapping his long fingers around one of the worst bruises. I yelp in pain, trying to pull my arm back while he looked at me funny.

Letting go he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly I could hear angry foot step pounding their way up the stair case. My eyes went wide and my breathing erratic as I panicked. "Bella?" jasper questioned. "Bella what's wrong?" he touched me face getting me to look at him which snapped me out of my stupor. I whimpered while I struggled to push him towards my closet. I could feel the tears start to fill my eyes as I desperately attempted shoved him in.

"Shh Jasper you have to be quiet please, please just don't come out I'll come get you when he leaves don't come out…no matter what you hear. Promise?" I looked straight into his baby blues before my tears blinded me momentarily and continued down my face, he didn't respond.

I placed my hands on his cheeks, their warmth made me feel safe but only for a second. Then there was bang at my bedroom door causing me to jump another whimper fleeing my lips as our quiet moment was shattered. "PROMISE?" I repeated more forcefully this time.

Stunned and a little frightened by my tone he nodded his head frantically causing his blond locks to flow around his head. Pulling him to me _"I'm so sorry" I _whisperedinto his ear before stroking his hair and pushing him back once more. Putting my finger to my mouth as my last order of silence I shut the door and pushed my desk chair in front of it to insure he couldn't get out without my consent.

My heart raced as a drunken Phil taunted me still banging on the door and twisting the locked handle. "Open up the door you little whore! If you don't let me in I'll break it down and that'll just make me angry." His words where slurred. He must have had a bad day at work. To be home this early, I took a deep breath and called back, "I- you-you can't come in right now." My voice cracked out of fear. I calmed a little when I heard him walk away. I wiped my face slowly walking to the door and leaning my ear against it.

There was nothing. Nothing but silence, I calmed my breath regulating again as I started to back away. But then there was a click and I think my heart just about stopped. He unlocked the door and it creaked as is opened slowly revealing an extremely irate Phil. It was like one of those moments in a scary movie except that this was my life, my nightmare and now unfortunately…it was jaspers' too.

My lower lip trembled as he made his way into the room backing me against the wall right by my closet door. "What was that about me not being in here? Have you forgotten who owns this house you little rat?" He questioned grabbing a hand full of my hair, his rancid saliva flying in my face as his voice raised higher and higher. I flinched back causing Phil's grip to tighten and me to let out a pain filled whimper. "Please I-." I tried only to be cut off by a punch to the gut.

I heaved as the air was knocked out of my lungs wrapped my arms around myself. Still keeping hold to me hair Phil began to drag me over to my bed. "No! No please please don't!" I gasp out as he started ripping at my clothes. "Relax you little bitch." He grunted out and continued until I was down to my bra and undies. Tears rushed down my face in some sort of sick relief as he began dragging me out the door and to the stairs.

He had this sick smirk on his face like it was all just a game, like he wasn't really hurting me. He finally dropped me in front of the first step only to kick me in my rib cage sending my tumbling down.

Trying to catch my breath I looked up watching as he made his way to me chuckling evilly. Getting to my hands and knees I started to crawl away only to have Phil catch my ankle pulling me back and causing my skin to painfully slid across the hard wood floor. I cried out as he continued to pull me into the living room where there was a picture of my mother.

Picking it up, he held it close to my face. "You know what I did to her don't you?" He had this look on his face like he was reminiscing about the day he raped and beat her to death and now he would do the same to me. If not today, then sometime in the near future.

"I know you heard her screams. Every crake of each and every bone I broke. Ha you're just like her, a dirty good for nothing slut. But you do have something she didn't have, ya know that?" He questioned. I glared up at him. "Your smart." He whispered in my ear nuzzling his nose along my neck.

"And if you continue to be smart you won't hurt as much as she did. Now be a good little girl and make me dinner." He finished shoving me away from him. Letting a sob escape me I did what he said. And you wanna know the funny thing? It's that all this time all I really cared about was getting back to Jasper and hoping that while he was locked away in my closet he still wanted to be friends with me, because deep down inside me I knew I would need him.


	6. Chapter 6

Cooking for Phil was never my favorite thing to do especially when I was half naked. He sat there watching me the whole time, it was nerve racking. I knew that he was just waiting for me to mess up somehow just so he could inflect more cruelness upon me. And I being in pain and just a natural frigging klutz gave him exactly what he wanted. I tripped the causing the bowl of beaten eggs in my hand to splatter to the kitchen floor. I froze; waiting for the blow I knew was coming.

I wanted so badly to act like it wasn't a big deal but in the world he lived in everything I did was a big deal. Pulling out a hand towel and wetting it a little I go to the floor trying to quickly wipe it up. My hands shook, and my lip trembled. I just wanted this over with wanted to get back to Jasper back to where it was safe. About to stand up after finishing I felt a hand on the back of my neck, pushing me back down and causing me to cry out.

"You're not done!" He spit out viciously. I didn't comprehend what he wanted me to do the fear and adrenalin clouding my judgment. "Th- the floor? But I, its clean. I cleaned it look." I sputtered dumbly. He let go or the painful grip he held on my neck. Backing away to the counter that held the flower spices and cartoon of eggs I was using to fry chicken with. He stood there for a second as if trying to decide where to start when suddenly his arm flew out and knocked everything to the floor, eggs splattered spices clattered, and the flower made a messy cloud before settling to the floor. Finally he grasped the frying pan, tossing it around between his hands, judging the weight.

A backed up sliding on my butt a foot for every step he took. "You know when I called you smart? Ha, yeah well now I'm takin' it back. Maybe you're not as smart as I thought. You don't want to make me diner…" He swung the heavy pan letting it connect with my collar bone. The pain didn't register over the loud snap I heard. "I'll go out and get my own. This mess better fucking be gone before I get home." He said kicking me again as he walked by to exit.

After I heard the door click shut it felt like fire was spreading up my neck and down my left arm. I looked down at it seeing the bone was clearly broken lumping under my skin in the grotesque way you never want to see in real life. I breathe deeply, sweeping everything into a pile and dumping it.' _Jasper'_ my mind whispered. Panting from the pain that intensified as I moved, I made my way up the stairs. Opening the door I crept to my closet door one handedly moving the chair and opening the door.

"Oh God Bella!" Jasper came tumbling out of the closet. "What the fuck was that!? Oh God did he- he , I can't even." Tears ran like water falls down my face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know I thought we had time." Jasper's head shoot up and completely ignoring my state of dress he pulled me to him. I hissed in pain but relaxed in to his embrace.

"Promise me you won't tell." I whispered. He wouldn't look at me. I grabbed his face with my hand forcing him to. "Jasper please I need you to keep this a secret. If anyone found out….just please. Please Jasper you have to PROMISE." As I looked into his ocean blue eyes I could see he was holding back tears. I never wanted him to find out what was happening to me. For anyone to find out really, "I can't Bella, look at you, you need help. Let me help you.

He's hurting you and no one knows." I nodded; the pain was getting to me again. "I'm taking you my dad. He'll help you Bella I know he will you don't have to stay here." He tried to persuade me. I pulled away from him getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee slowly trying not to hurt myself even more. "Bella?" He whispered, I turned to face him. "I still wanna be friends." He said letting out a painful sounding laugh. I laughed too wiping my face with my good arm. It was getting hard to breath and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"I know Jasper. Will you call your dad please?" He looked lost but he nodded pulling out his iphone and ringing his dad. It didn't take long for Carlisle to get here, but it felt like hours. My breath was labored and it let as if someone had tried to chop my arm of with a boiling hot chainsaw. I held back tears as best I could when I saw Carlisle's Mercedes pull into my driveway. "Bella..." He trailed off not knowing what to say to the girl who locked his son in a closet only to let her stepfather beat the snot out of her. But of course he didn't know the whole story, just what he had already assumed from our last meeting. "Come on," he said his eyes sad and a little scared. "I'm going to take you home get you checked out and comfortable."

Leading me to the car Jasper sat in the back with me pulling my good hand into his. I felt bad they had to see me like this that they were a part of my nightmare now. I'd give anything for this not to be happening right now. I hissed as the car seemed to hit every bump in the road. Finally we pulled into their front drive way. Jasper helped me out of the car and Carlisle had to carry me up the stair case and up to his home office.

"Bella I need to touch your arm. Is it all right if I take your shirt off?" He questioned. I nodded still drowning in the pain. After he looked my arm over he surveyed the rest of my body. Two cracked ribs, one broken, a broken collar bone, sprained wrist and a slight concussion later I was placed comfortably on the cream colored couch with a fresh set of clothing and jasper gripping my hand. Every time he looked at me I almost cried. The look on his face was heart breaking; I knew he didn't know what to say. We sat in silence for a good thirty minutes be for I tried to start conversation, plus I just had some questions.

"Jasper," my voice cracked. "Jasper what did you hear? When you were in my closet I mean?" I specified. I watched his handsome face contort into an expression that could only be described as pure fear and confusion. "Bella when you locked me in that closet, you knew what would happen didn't you? You knew that he would hurt you so I'm guessing It's not the first time it's happened. Why didn't you tell someone? Get some help?" I looked at our intertwined fingers, getting lost in the sensation that someone wanted to be even a foot close to me. "The last person who told died." I gritted out remembering my mother. I missed her, so much.

"Bella I promise to try to keep you safe. I never want you to have to go through that ever again." He said as he gently pulled me legs into his lap so that I was leaning against his side. Tears sprung to my eyes at his promise. "Thanks Jasper." I crocked out and he kissed me for head. Glancing at the clock I saw how late it was getting. I had to go home, as much as I wanted to stay here damn near happy with Jasper I knew I didn't belong in this world, in his world. This would all be a fading memory soon.

Sitting there with Jasper was so peaceful. My head in his lap as he worked his fingers through the tangles made my body tingle and drift to a place where nothing mattered but him. I wanted to stay in that fictitious world forever, but I had to go home. As soon as the thought popped into my had I hated that something so small as Jaspers long pale fingers running through my hair had me hating myself all over again.

I let my eyes flutter open. Looking up at him I saw that his perfect jaw was clenched tight and his eyes hidden by silky white eyelids. "Jasper," I whisper. "I have to go home now." His eyes fly open and he huffs at me. "You're joking right; it's not funny, don't say stuff like that Bella." I sit up slowly standing and then turning to face him. "Jasper I can't stay I have to go back."

He rolls his eyes and stands placing his hands on my good shoulder. "Bella he hurt you you're not going back. My Dad knows he talked to my Mom and you can stay here…" He trailed off as the front door opened. We turned to see who was walking in. It was Mrs. Cullen, she was stunning. Her Carmel colored hair swayed as she made her way over to us. She was hearing a lovely white business like dress with purple and teal pumps with jewelry that matched flawlessly. She was impeccable.

She wrapped me in her arms holding me close to her form and whispered in my ear. "He's going away for a way for a long long time. You don't have to be scared any more he can't hurt you Bella." It boggled my mind how some on who just meet me could care so much. Why did she care anyway? I wasn't hers, she only knew me as the abused little girl that her son was friends with. I pulled away after a while and she gave me a dejected look.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, but I have to go home. I have to go back I can't stay I have to leave, she's still there I can't leave her alone please", I begged "please let me go back home." My breathing was frantic and the tears started again. It was like a ton of bricks on my chest I couldn't breathe. I backed away from her to escape the suffocating feeling her proximity was causing. "Bella? Bella sweetie calm down shh, it's alright, you're alright. Just calm down and breathe." She slowly started getting closer as I continued to back away. It was getting dark and I felt my body relax without my consent and I screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to an incessant beeping. The air around me smelt stale and strangely clean at the same time. My head hurt as did the rest of my body. The spot between my legs burned. Keeping my eyes closed I let my fingers slid across what felt like a satin sheet covering my, only stopping when my fingers made contact with something warm. A hand, long fingers wrapped themselves around mine. "Bella? Are you awake." Said a voice….I knew that voice. It was jasper. He was here with my. I whimpered as I try to get my voice to work. His grip tightens and he speaks again. "Bella can you open your eyes. Please Bella I'm sorry." He huffed when I didn't respond. I wanted to see him willing my eyes to open I was once again meet with harsh lights. Blinking a few times before searching out his face my vision blurred and cleared over and over before I could clearly see his beautiful face. "Jasp." I choke out. "Hey, you've been out for three days." He gave a humorless laugh. "Phil is in jail. When we bought you to the hospital after you fainted, the doctors they, they umm checked you out and stuff. Dad said he did a lot of damage. I don't know what's ganna happen now. They left to talk to your doctor." He explained and I just nodded knowing my voice wasn't up to being used right now.

I was scared. So I closed my eyes again and squeezed his hand tighter. We sat in silence for a good five minutes before a rundown Esma and Carlisle walk in to the room. Their eyes light up when they see that I'm awake, and I try to smile back at them. Esma is reduced to tears for some reason unknown to me. "Oh sweetheart I was so worried." She sat on my other side of my bed kissing my forehead and stroking my cheeks gently. "I'll never forgive myself for making you panic like that, I'm so so sorry Bella." She whispered her tears causing some of my own.

As she pulled away Carlisle began to speak. "Can you tell me how you are feeling Bella?" Dr. Cullen questioned. "Other than soreness, we gave you a little something to help with the pain." His sad baby blues scanning my face, looking for a change in my facile expression. I shook my head 'no'. He smiled, at least a little satisfied with my answer. "Well you get some rest honey. We can talk about everything else when you're feeling up to it. For now sleep." He continued and he and Esma left the room one again leaving me alone with Jasper.

"He's right you should sleep more." He whispered and started to let go of my hand. I gripped his fingers shaking my head no as he tried once again to pull away. "I'll be back Bella, I promise. Please you need to sleep." My eyes water and I briefly wondered why I was panicking. "Don't go." I rasp out, and he slowly sit back down. "Okay but you need the rest, sleep Bells." And I did. The last thing I saw before I went under was his beautiful face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is what I have right now. hope you like what I did. Every chapter I re posted has been re edited or added to. Reviews make me happy so let me know what you think ;)<strong>


	8. Please read and comment!

Okay guys so I FINALLY found that stupid jump drive and it had every thing I was missing on it (which is why chapter 7 was crappy), so I'm ganna let you guys vote on what's going to happen and you have until the April, 22nd (2013?) until I just do whatever. I really really REALLY don't want to do that because this story means so much to me and I want your input on this. Its not only my baby but all of your too. (my baby daddys'?) Any why here are you'r options.

A) I have copy and pasted everything in one chunck. so I re edit that and post one long chapter that's over 8,000 words.

B) I edit that sucker and post in chuncks extending chapters.

C) I erase and/or edit what I think is crappy and just add new chapters


End file.
